


[PODFIC] Plausible Deniability

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Injuries, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Foggy Nelson, Secret Identity, Secrets, nypd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: Sgt. Brett Mahoney is a good cop – not just in the sense of being on the right side of the law, but also good at his job. When he first starts noticing how injury prone Matt Murdock is, he doesn’t think much about it. Murdock always has a plausible explanation. However, Brett gradually starts to realize that something isn’t quite right with all these excuses and is determined to get to the bottom of things. What will he do when he finally arrives at the unbelievable answer to the mystery?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plausible Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227843) by [EmpressOfHiddenRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfHiddenRainbows/pseuds/EmpressOfHiddenRainbows). 



My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, EmpressOfHiddenRainbows. Please consider giving them feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227843).

 

 

Podfic of **Plausible Deniability** (chapters 1-5)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OnCRqOR_Qs03xUt3O6owjU15ABo1V6mK)  
File size: 46mb  
Time: 46min

 


	2. Part 2

 

 

Podfic of **Plausible Deniability, part 2** (chapters 6-11)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1biO5WzIzfd7LTlh95y9EX3yqG0FeOiP5)  
File size: 59mb  
Time: 1hr 1min

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am an absolute sucker for feel-good Brett Mahoney fics, and the characterisation in this fic is amazing! I got permission to pofic this back in October, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't update [the list](https://confusedandhopeful.tumblr.com/post/178405833224/allmypods) where I keep track of permissions and all that. Luckily I re-checked my messages a couple of weeks back and realised my mistake. I'm sorry to EmpressOfHiddenRainbows that this took so long!
> 
> I've broken this into two parts. Thank you for listening.


End file.
